el pasado de chimuelo
by miguel leal
Summary: era hace mucho mucho tempo en una tierra muy muy lejana un pequeño dragon solo en busca de su familia
1. Chapter 1 los bebes del furia nocturna

una gran furia nocturna (la mama de chimuelo) abia parido 6 huevo en una hisla llamada night island donde nacieron 6 dragones heros estasey (esteisi) stan, simba, cheminal, y caremin, la mama les dijo que iba a buscarles comida pero se fue y nunca bol vio los dragones esperaron dis tras dia cuando llego el padre siendo perseguido por tres dragones el muerte verde el muerte roja y el muerte naranja todos los furisa nocturnas atacaron

stan: guarr(traducido) papa que pasa y mama

dragonay: hijos su madre fue matada por el red Death

(nota del escritor: el padre e de los 6 dragones es dragonay )

cheminal: papa y que vas hacer

dragoney: vengar la muerte de su madre (mientras veia que todos los furias nocturnas morian por el fuego de death green death red y death orange (el muerte verde el muerte roja y el muerte naranja)

el padre de los 6 dragones les dise a los bebes que se vallan de aqui los dragones se van de hay en una valsita de madera

(nota del escritor: era un troso de madera ya que los bebes no saben volar)

el padre d los dragones dragoney sale en batalla contra death green death red y death orange el pele ataca al death red con toda su fuersa pero el death green lo detiene dragoney vuela para arriba creyendo que no vuelan pero les salen las alas y lo persiguen, cuando un grupo de furia nocturna disparan plasma para detenerlos pero death green y death oranje lo interceptan y matan a todos cayendo sangren negra chorreando a los dragones bebe (que asco) dragoney al ver eso decide ir a los muertes haciéndoles creer que se rinde, pero al acercarse baja un poco y los trataba de alejar de sus hijo.

estasey: miren a papa

su padre trataba de alejar los hermanos muerte de sus hijos hacia la island nigt para que todos los furias que sobrevivieron los atacaran y defendieran su isla, cuado ve la isla casi todos los furias estaban muertos haci que vuela mas alante para que lo sigan los muertes se detienen y dragoney cree que lo siguen y al ver ve una isla y cree que esta aslvo pero era una isla llena de personas una mujer que recien acaba de tener un hijo observa al furia nocturna bien y dice

mujer: FURIA NOCTURNA ( GRITANDO)

dragoney: rayos me notaron

todos los vikingos lansandole catapultas y flechas dragoney se pone bravo y dispara plasma a todos lo de hay

mujer:querido protege al bebe llévalo a dentro

el esposo: si querida (sale corriendo a dentro de su cabaña y deja al bebe es su cuna) aohra estas bien querido hipo

y cuando sale ve un dispara de plasma que choca con su esposa haciéndola desapareaser y convertirse en sen-isas el esposo se pone bravo y le lenza una flecha pero no podia ver nada haci que la lanzo de la nada y le da en la pierna, y luego dragonay se va de la isla de berk volando hacia una isla de puras rocas (la isla de los dragones) y cae pero derrepente aperase death green death red y death orange. death orange abre la boca para lanzar fuego cuando dragoney le lansa un disparo de plasma a death oranje en la boca haciendo quemar-lo por dentro y matandolo, el death red (el muerta roja) lo ve y le da un disparo rápido quemando a dragoney y matandolo

mientras tanto los dragones llega al paraizo dragon (el de el regalo del furia nocturna) mientras tanto en la isla nocturna

aparece un bebe muerte roja es broma aparece una bebe furia nocturna sola avandonada sin ninguna familia ni furias nocturna


	2. perdí una dragona especial pero obtuve a

**perdí**** una dragona especial pero obtuve a una así de especial **

abian pasado 4 años desde que dragoney había muerto en batalla con el muerte roja o el death red y el muerte verde y sus hijos ya eran grandes se encontraban en la isla Birth of Dragon o isla nacimiento de dragón, el dragon heros (chimuelo) fue acer un reconocimiento en las islas mas cercanas en busca de comida para su hermana caremin que estaba enferma, heros busca por todos lados pero no encuentra pescado haci que bolo mas lejos y sin querer llego a la isla nocturna

as que rayos como llege aqui-dice heros

mientras volaba vio a una dragón (furia nocturna) en ese lugar bajar al suelosa y ve a la chica (la furia nocturna) sola durmiendo

linda despierta-dice heros

la dragona despierta y ve a heros y lo ataca

tu quien eres tu ah (con mucha furia)- dice la hembra furia nocturna

soy heros hijo del rey dragoney primer heredero al mando de los furia nocturna -dice heros

espera ¿tu eres heros dragoney? - pregunta alis (aci se llama la hembra furia nocturna)

supongo que si soy heros dragoney -dice heros

guau antes que atacaran los hermanos muerte yo escuche mucho de ustede - dice alis

que pero como si supongo que naciste hace cuatro años igual que yo - dece heros

si, es que yo naci ... (con pea) el primero de enero de hace 4 años - dice alis

ahhh ya entendí naciste 6 meses antes que yo y que paso como sobreviviste - dice heros

me escape por que me pelie con mi padre y vi dos muertes matando a dos dragones 1 hembra y 1 macho y salí volando de hay y me oculte en una isla que los muerte no notaron y luando llage no abia nadie- dice alis

guau mi papa nos puso en un troso de madera y su fue guio a los muerte al sur de la isla y nos fuimos al norte y luego mis hemanos y yo usamos las alas para dirigirnos al sur y llegamos la isla Birth of Dragon que es donde se reúnen los dragones para tener hijos- dice heros

bueno y ¿porque no me llevas a ese lugar? - dice alis

bueno si me ayudas a buscar pescado para mi hermana que esta muy pero muy enferma - dice heros

esta bien tengo mucho pescado bamos a la isla birth que - dice alis

isla birth of dragon - dice heros

sen volando con 7 kilos de pesca a la isla birth cose llame

**1 horas despues**

llegan y ven a caremin tirada en el suelos

que paso stan dijiste que sabias como curarla - dice heros

si si se pero estaba demasiado grave le dio dos infarto y solo le funciona el 20 por ciento de su corazón - dice stan

y como sabes eso- dice heros

porque le dio dos infartos y casi no late su corazón haci que no hay muchas esperanzas (con muchas lagrimas que no se le notan por que no tienen lagrimas) - dice stan

caremin le da otro infarto y se le detiene el corazón

hermana nooooooooooooooo- dice stan

que paso stam- dice heros, stasey,simba, chemical

se murio verdad- dece alis

si se murio- de stan

todos vajan las cabeza incluso los cremallerus, los nadder, los gronkgole, los pesadillas...

2 años despues

(nota del escritor: miren horita pasara una esena clasificacion M espero que les guste aunque no aparese muchos ya que no se como se aparean los dragones)

oye alis que linda te ves hoy - dice heros (chimuelo)

gracias heros también te ves lindo - dice alis

alis te gustaría volar por las estrellas con migo

mientras escondidos estaban stasey y stan

susurrando) tu crees que lo agan- dice stan

(susurrando)si creo - de stasey

alis y heros salen volando por las estrellas , despues de un rato los dos estaban compartiendo y rico pescado

quieres ir a la isla nocturna (que es la island nigt) - dide alis

es que no se donde que (dice heros)

tranquilo yo se donde quea heros- dice alis

se van volando y llegan a la island nigt, y cuando llaga comienzan a conversar de cosas asta llegar al punto que lo hacen por toda noche. al despertar regresan a la isla y ven al muerte green peleando contra todos los dragones. al ver eso heros se pone bravo sabiendo entonses el abia matado a su padre

* * *

to be continura **esta historia continuara ** 這個故事將繼續


	3. Chapter 3 el nuevo comienso esta serca

este chapter sera corto

* * *

al ver al muerte verde se recordo que su padre fue seguido por los 3 muertes y crello que su padre abia matado al muerte naranja y el muerte roja y ataco al muerte verde con toda su fuerza disparandole disparos de plasma. cuando uno de los tiros le pega en los hojos

que estas haciendo mosca insípida. eh furas nocturnas pero si mi hermano rojo mato el ultimo furia nocturna - dice el muerte verde

conque el muerte roja y tu mataron a mi padre ya las vera te voy a matar drago inutil - dice heros

si pero el mato a mi hermano disparando le en la boca- dice el muerte verde

cremallerus agan un circulo al rededor de el de puro gas_dice heros

todos los cremallarus fueron y dan un buelta de gas al muerte verde y explota luego el muerte verde lanza fuego y mata a todos los cremallerus

stan sele volando y dispara plasma en dos de sus hojos, 5 pesadillas se prenden en llamas y salen volando y los nadder dispara pus atravez de los pasadillas callendole en el muer verde una onda sonica

eso no me iso efecto dragone sirvientes- dice el muerte verde

eso crees hermanos ataque y cremallerus nadder y pesadilla agan la maniobra fuego venenoso toxico- dice heros

pero todavia no la perfacionamos_ dice el lider pesadilla

bueno intentenlo- dice heros

lo nadde disparan puas y los cremallerus acen gas, las puaz pasan por el gas y al final un pasadilla pasa volando serca del pecho del muerte y se enciende en llamas y luego vuela dando vueltas pareciendo un trompo y enciende el gas en las puas callendo en el pecho del muerte creando una onda de energia venenosa haciendo una onda expanciva de gas con fuego tirando al muerte verde al suelo con la voca avierta y los 6 furias nocturnas inclulendo a alis disparan en la voca del muerte verde haciendo que explote en una llamarada de fuego. y asi por fin el muerte verde muere para cienpre crando una aurora que poder y que todos queden sorprendido. todos los dragones quedan sorprendidos por eso

guau heros eres maravilloso- dice alis

no se si soy mavilloso pero eso fue increible-dice heros

si el que iso todo el trabajo fui yo-dice stan

no seas tan metiroso que no isiste nada-dice el lide pesadilla

es bien me atrapaste- dice stan

todos se rien, todos comiensan a celebrar el triunfo de su victoria pero heros estaba insatisfecho por lo que paso ya que no murio el murte roja y el queria matarlo por lo que hisieron

que pasa hero-dice alis

nada es que todavia no emos mata do al muerte roja- dice hero

peor lo atraparemos y mataremos pero primero tendriamos que prepararnos para matarlo -dice alis

si tienes rason - de hero

y yo estare con tigo para ayudarte-dice stan

y yo- dice stacei

y yo- dice simba

y yo estare hay- dice chenimal

que tener hermanos como ustedes se que estaria orgullosa de ustades ya que ella fue la mas sabia-dice heros

si tienes rason ojala que estubiera con nosotros-dice cheminal

seria una gran lider-dice stacei

claro sin ella no ubiera aprendido a volar

8 años dspues 6 meses antes de que heros se conociera con hipo

dragones estan lista para el terse ataque al muerte roja. no dejaremos que la muerte de simba sea henbano -dice heros

todos los dragones salen con nuevas maniobras a pelear al llegar a la islaa todos atacan al muerte roja ymuchos mueren peliando heros y alis acen una maniobra que se llamama metiorito de plasma devilitando al muerte roja

tontos no podran comigoyo soy mas poderoso que ustedes-dice el muerte roja

entonses que tal un trato nosotros te traemos comida- dice stan que fue interrunpido por cheminal y tirado

mo me interrumpas-dice el muerte roja

dispara fuego y quema a chemina stacey disparaplasma y le pega al muerte . pero el muerte se enfada y dispara guego quemando y matando a stacei

alis tienes que irte ve a la isla nocturna y cuidar la tus hijos-dice hero

y como sabes que estoy embrazada-dice alis

porque solo lo se

una semna antes

queieeres hacerlo- dice heros

claro que si-dice alis

de pues de una hora

(pensando heros: se me olvido que alis esta en celos haci que tandre herosito)

de regreso en el presente

vete volvere porti otro dia-dice heros

hermano tengo que decirte que mates al muerte roja por mi y tus hermanos pero sigue mi juego y no la ataques haora sino en 6 meses

unos minuetos antes

que tal si sacrifico mi vida porque los dragones te traigan comida- dice stan

enta bien que rico un furia nocturna-dice el muerte roja

le dire a los demas dragones-dice stan

debuelta al presente

dragones me voy a sacrificar por ustedes y queporfavor traiganle comida al muerte roja-dice stan

le guiña el ojo a heros y el muerte roja se los come

6 meses depues

un grupo de dragones inclullendo a heros van a una isla que se llama berk

heros dispara unbola de plasma a una casa y buela in que lo vean y cuando se iva volando a atacar al muerte roja pero sin darse cuenta le disparan una red cortandole la cola y cayando muy lejos

fin por ahora

en otros capitilos mostrare lo que ace chimuero o heros cuando desaparase

rompe huesos

y

el regalo de la furia nocturna


End file.
